Forgotten: Sticy
by Valkiree
Summary: 2 months since they talked to Lucy, two months since Lisanna returned. But what happens when a man appears and says he's Lucy's Brother. He suddenly asked Lucy to go train with him for a few years, and she accepts. Will our favorite guild realize shes gone? Or will she remain Forgotten. And why is Sabertooth involved in this? And who is this hooded figure chasing Lucy?Sticy Version
1. Chapter 1

Happy suddenly yelled "LUCY! WE SHOULD STAY AT YOUR OLD APARTMENT!" He looked so happy that they all laughed and nodded.

"Yeah Happy, We should." I said and smiled.

Chapter 9

Lisanna's P.O.V

'Where is her shop again…?' I thought as I turned down another street.

There it is! I walked in quietly so nobody would see me. "Ah, Lisanna my dear what do you need now?" Said the elderly lady behind the counter.

"I need a potion to make people forget someone or something." I replied.

"I see I see…and how many people would you need to give the potion too?" she asked.

"All the members of Fairy Tail." I said automatically

She started cackling. "I see I see. I'll have someone bring it to you later today and you can pay me then." I nodded and left the shop.

"Bye Bye Lucy. You're not so smart now are you?" I said quietly.

Lucy's P.O.V

I said goodbye to levy and all of them a few hours ago. Now I just needed to call Kellan.

The Lacrima kept ringing for about five minutes till he answered.

"Hey Lu, What's up?" He asked.

"I've changed my mind I think im going to stay for two weeks after all. Okay?" I replied.

"Oh….Ok…Be careful? And call me if you change your mind!" He said a little sadly.

"Sorry Kel. And I will! Bye!" I said as I hung up.

'Time to go to Sabertooth' I thought bitterly.

"The train to Tiger Town is leaving in five minutes." A voice on the loud speaker said.

I quickly boarded the train and found a compartment to myself.

After being on the train for about three hours I found myself standing outside Sabertooth.

"Well here goes nothing" I said quietly.

I was about to enter when I heard a voice speak up behind me.

I quickly turned around and faced two guys with Exceeds with them.

'Are they Dragon slayers?' I thought.

The boy on the right has blonde hair and sapphire eyes and the one on the left had jet black hair and red eyes.

"What is a Fairy Doing here, Huh?" The boy with Blonde hair asked.

"Ex fairy thank you very much." I snapped.

"Sting let her say what she has to say" The Boy with Black hair said to the man named Sting.

"Fine Rogue, What do you want?" He said to both Rouge and I.

"Let me join your guild." I said.

Sting started laughing; "Now why would we let a fairy weakling join our guild?' he asked.

I glared at him and snapped "I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Their weak and pathetic, a disgrace to the name of a guild."

He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Do I look like a liar to you" I said, slightly offended.

"Well no but who knows Blondie." He said.

"HEY YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I yelled.

He laughed and said, "Sure, now let's get you a guild stamp."

"Really you're going to let me join?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah sure why not. I sense a lot of magic power from you." He said and shrugged.

"Sweet! Thank you so so so so much!" I said smiling.

He looked away slightly Blushing, "Yeah…whatever. Let's go."

The guy named rogue looked at me, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the guild."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sweet! Thank you so so so so much!" I said smiling.**

**He looked away slightly Blushing, "Yeah…whatever. Let's go."**

**The guy named rogue looked at me, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the guild."**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**Sting and Rogue lead me into the guild after talking for a bit.**

**A man in a hat called Rogue away, so Sting and I went up to where the master was. **

**Sting Knocked on the door at the end of the hallway and a voice yelled, "What is it you want?!" Startled, I accidently grabbed stings arm.**

**He chuckled, "He's not as scary as you might think…as long as you don't make any mistakes..." **

"**S-Sorry…" I mumbled and let go of his arm.**

"**It's fine…Well, ladies first." He said as he opened the door. **

**I walked in and he followed. "Sting who is this?" The man behind the desk asked.**

"**This is Lucy-"he started saying before I interrupted him.**

"**I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Sir. I would like to join your guild if you will let me." I said as I bowed. My heiress skills kicking in.**

"**Lucy Heartfilia…Aren't you a member of Fairy Tail?" He asked.**

"**I used to be, until they ignored me and kicked me out of my team. It took me two months before I realized that I don't need that guild, their weak and they held me back." I said Standing back up.**

"**What Magic do you use Lucy?" He asked.**

"**I use Celestial Magic and Aberrant Magic."**

"**I see…Lucy, Do you swear you will not go back to that guild and tell them everything you have seen here?" Master asked.**

"**Yes Master…?" **

"**Master Jiemma" He answered.**

"**Yes Master Jiemma"**

"**Do you swear that you give all your missions everything you have and not hold back?" **

"**Yes Master Jiemma"**

"**Lucy Heartfilia, Welcome to Sabertooth. I can tell you have a lot of magical power in you."**

"**Thank you Master Jiemma" I said bowing again. **

"**Where would you like your guild mark?" He asked.**

"**My Right Shoulder and yellow please." **

**He put the guild stamp on my Shoulder and said, "Sting, she will be on your and Rogues team."**

"**Okay Master Jiemma." I heard sting mumble.**

**We quickly left his office and headed downstairs.**

"**Rogue! Guess what Guess what!" I said running over to him with sting following. **

**He looked at me raising an eyebrow**

"**I'm in the guild AND im on your team!" I said smiling.**

**He looked at Sting who nodded at him then looked back at me and smiled, "Welcome to the team."**

**We were at the guild for three more hours just talking and getting to know each other.**

**They learned that I had a brother and he and his master were teaching me magic and that I was an aspiring writer.**

**I learned that Sting and Rogue grew up together with their dragons and that they had to kill their foster Parents because they were going crazy due to some spell going around and they were trying to kill people.**

**As we were talking I accidently yawned and sting asked me if I was tired. **

"**No not really…." I said yawning again.**

**He laughed, "Do you have a place to live? Rogue and I have an apartment if you want to crash there till you find a place?"**

**I shook my head, "I have a place, and don't worry" After I said that I said goodbye.**

'**Ugh what am I going to do, I totally lied…Hopefully they won't find out. Now to look for shelter for the rest of the week.' **

**I walked into the woods a little bit outside of time and found a massive Oak Tree. **

"**This should work." I muttered as I put on my cloak and laid down for the night.**

**Around midnight, I was woken up by Thunder and Rain.**

'**Great just great..' I thought, pulling my cloak closer to me, using the hood to cover my head, even though I was already soaked with water.**

**Somehow I managed to fall asleep again till 7.**

**Standing up and stretching I realized it was still drizzling.**

"**Ugh great…oh well at least they won't ask why im soaked…hopefully." I said to myself walking to the guild.**

**As I reached the guild, I saw sting and rogue waiting outside for me.**

"**Why are you soaked?" Sting asked.**

"**Oh umm….no reason hahaha…Lets go inside now!" I said backing into the guild trying to distract them.**

"**Sarah, Can I have some eggs and toast?" I asked as I reached the bar and she nodded, walking off to get my food.**

"**So, Blondie why are you soaked?" Sting asked again as he sat next to me, Rogue just looked at me and I could tell he was curious as well.**

"**Hey you're blonde too!" I snapped back. "And seriously its nothing, don't worry about it."**

"**Fine…" He muttered and ordered a beer as Sarah returned with my food. I could tell he dropped it for the moment but was going to keep asking till I answered him honestly.**

"**So Lucy, Do you want us to introduce you to everyone today or…?" Rogue asked.**

"**Um yeah that sounds good!" I replied after finishing my meal.**

**All the people in Sabertooth are actually really kind.**

**Rufus and Orga were quiet like rogue but super kind, Minerva was actually really sweet, just hard to approach due to her bad reputation, which was spread by one of her exes actually.**

**Dobengal was a little weird, but I think that was cause of the mask and the fact he just stared at you. I was sad to hear that Yukino was kicked out of the guild because she was a Celestial Mage as well.**

**It was Night time before I even realized it, and it was raining again.**

**I sighed as I was looking at the door.**

"**What?" Sting, who was sitting next to me since Rogue was out doing errands since they ran out of food, asked me.**

"**Oh, it's nothing, it's just that it's raining and stuff…" I replied absent-mindedly.**

"**And that's a bad thing…?" He asked.**

"**Huh? Oh no…I guess not… Well I better get going. See Ya!" I said as I walked out the guild to find my tree again.**

**Sting's P.O.V**

'**Huh…strange.' I thought as I watched Lucy leave the guild.**

"**Hey, Sarah tell Rogue I'm gonna be at Lucy's and I'll be back late tonight." I said to her and she nodded.**

**I quickly chased after Lucy, wanting to find out where she lived.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Huh…strange.' I thought as I watched Lucy leave the guild.

"Hey, Sarah tell Rogue I'm gonna be at Lucy's and I'll be back late tonight." I said to her and she nodded.

I quickly chased after Lucy, wanting to find out where she lived.

Chapter 3

Stings PoV

"Why in the world is her scent heading into the woods? Is there some cabin I didn't know about?" I asked myself.

I'd been walking for twenty minutes when I finally caught sight of blonde hair. I ran up to her and found her asleep on the ground.

'Idiot, if you didn't have any place to go, you should have just accepted our offer to stay at our place.' I thought as I picked her up off the ground.

-At Sting and Rogue's home-

"Is that?" I heard Rogue ask when he walked in the door.

"Yeah, she was sleeping the woods so I brought her here…Oh and dinner is almost done. It's just chicken and potatoes." I replied from the kitchen.

"Okay…why do you think she lied to us? That's not a good first impression." He asked when I walked into the living room where Lucy was asleep on the couch.

"Most likely a pride thing…probably didn't want to be a burden or seem needy or some stupid shit like that…Can you clean the spare room after dinner though? I'll clean up dinner." I asked Rogue.

"Yeah.." He said.

-2 Hours late-

I walked into the living room just as Lucy woke up.

"Hey Blondie, you finally awake?" I asked.

"Yeah…wait where am I!?" She yelled.

"Relax, you're at our house. I followed you to your 'home' and saw that your so called home was just under a tree so I brought you back here. Rogue's cleaning the spare room that's gonna be your room since you're staying here from now on." I said to her.

"I am not staying here! I just met you people!" Lucy stated.

"No. You're staying here, no arguments. Besides it will be easier for when we go on missions and stuff." Was all I said before walking back to my room.

I heard her following me down the hall.

"Sting listen to me! I don't want to live here!" She kept saying. We finally reached my room where I laid on my bed.

"Sting! Seriously stop ignor-"I heard her say before she fell on top of me.

"Ow…I think I tripped on something…." She muttered.

"Yeah…Then fell on someone." I replied dryly.

"What..? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Sting I didn't mean to I tripped…" She scrambled off of me.

"It's fine…Just don't trip again." I muttered putting my arm over my eyes.

"Sting…are you okay?" I heard her ask quietly.

"Yeah, just have a headache…Dinner is in the Kitchen. I'll go see if Rogue is done with your room yet, okay?" I said getting up and heading towards the spare room.

"Okay, thank you Sting!" I heard her call after me.

'Ha she totally forgot about the whole argument thing for now' I thought.

"Hey Rogue how's the room going?" I asked walking into the room.

"This room won't be done for a few weeks…The paints chipping and the floor is n horrible condition. Just…this room is horrible. We can't let her stay in here." He replied not looking at me.

I sighed, "Okay she can take my room till we get this fixed up."

Rogue nodded and went to his room, "I'm going to bed, I'll cook breakfast tomorrow."

I just nodded at him and headed towards the kitchen.

Lucy was finishing her food so I leaned against the door frame, "Hey

Blondie, the spare room needs a lot of work done so you can just sleep in my room."

"Sting, two things; I don't want to stay here, and I'm not sleeping in the same room with you!"

I sighed, "You are staying here, you're a member of the team after all, and I'm not an idiot, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"…Fine I'll except that tonight I'll stay here, but I can't let you sleep on the couch it's not fair to you!"

I smirked at her, "Oh now you do want to sleep with me?"

She threw her fork at me, "Idiot! I mean that I'll sleep on the couch"

I chuckled, "Nah, I'm not that rude, I'm sleeping on the couch and that's final."

I exited the kitchen before she could argue and laid down on the couch.

I fell asleep shortly after but woke up to someone laying a blanket on me.

"Thanks Sting…you really are a nice guy after all…I'm glad I joined Sabertooth."

And with that I fell back asleep.

A/N woo finished it! Not the story but chapter. I'm back on Fanfic!


End file.
